The recovery
by Hisankanpeki
Summary: Slingshot has the unthinkable happen to him while on patrol and now he is a totally different mech. Can his brothers help him? Or will he need to help of others to get him back to the way he once was?
1. Broken

This is an idea from an rp with a friend. Set in animated.

ZZZZ

Slingshot was a mess. His wings were covered in gouges and scratches, energon running freely from the wounds. His frame was in no better shape. Scratches, dents and scraps covered almost every part of him, but between his orange thighs lay the worst damage.

The seekers had ambushed him while he was on patrol. He had little time to react as his flight was abruptly cut off. His landing was rough as he barely skimmed past the seekers. Though as he transformed they surrounded him, pressing their thrusters into his back.

"Well look what we have here! An wannabe seeker!" Slingshots temper flared to life causing him to thrash under the pedes keeping him down. It only served to remind him just how small he was compared to the seekers. He may have been able to take on one, but the whole lot of them? He was slagged, but he couldn't call his brothers. They would jab at him, along with others at the fact that he couldn't take on a few seekers.

"Get the slag away from me!" This only served to make the seekers laugh at him and dig their thrusters into his back harder.

"What is the little autobrat going to do, plead for mercy? Ask for help?" Their voices all sounded the same to him, all screechy and annoying. He tried once again to get out from under them, this time resulting in one of them picking him up by his neck.

"I think we should have some fun with the little wannabe, don't you?" The question was directed at Slingshot himself but all he could do was glare and snarl at the seeker holding him.

"Awe? Is he too scared to speak? Maybe he'll scream for us then!"

Slingshot had expected pain, he knew there was going to be pain, but even he didn't know the horrors the seekers intended to use him for.

ZZZZ

He could barely make it back to the aerialbots spacious quarters before he collapsed. His vocalizer spit static as he curled in on himself, folding his wings tight against his back.

"Hey! You're ba-! Could you not make it to the berth this time?" Air Raid jabbed as he walked closer to the bot on the floor. It only took a few steps for Air Raid to notice the growing puddle around Slingshot.

"What the slag? Slingshot what happened? Did you get into another fight with Ironhide?" Air Raid stomped over to the smaller bot, intent on getting him to focus on him, when a small, static filled cry stopped him. Slingshot had looked up at him, seeing the look of anger on his face and paniced. He scrambled away from him as fast as he could, backing himself into a corner of the room.

"What's going on? Why are you yelling Raid?" It was Fireflight who spoke as he stepped into the room. He took once glance at Air Raid before noticing the other occupant of the room.

"Slingshot? What happened?" Fireflight knew something was wrong with his brother the moment he laid his optics on him. Even when coming home from a fight he wouldn't be this way. He would gloat about how he'd won even if he had lost. The Slingshot in front of him was...

"Broken."

Fireflight spoke the word before he realized it, startling Air Raid and himself out of their daze. Turning to Air Riad, Fireflight asking him softly to go find the rest of their brothers, before he turned back to Slingshot.

He could see from where he stood that Slingshot was shaking, almost vibrating with fear as it corsed through his frame. Whatever had happened to him had broken him completely. With slow calculated steps, Fireflight made his way over to him.

"Hey, Slings, you're okay...Okay? You're alright now..." Fireflight didn't know what to do. He'd never seen his brother so...not his brother. It hurt his spark to see him this way. He slowly made his way to his brothers side, making sure that he could see him at all times.

"Slingshot?" Fireflight tried to get a response out of him once again only to receive silence. He moved to hug his brother when he caught sight of the drying energon between his brothers thighs. Fireflight was at a loss for words as tears welled up in his optics.

Air Raid choose that moment to run into the room followed by two very worried aerialbots. Skydive and Silverbolt immediately started making their way to their distraught brother, only to be stopped in their tracks by a startled cry. Slingshot had pressed himself as close to the wall as he could, his optics wide behind his cracked visor.

Fireflight was quick to stand, his tears staining his grey cheeks.

"H-he..." Fireflight stumbled over his words as he tried to form them. "H-he was...He was _raped._"

The last word was stated in a near whisper but to everyone but Slingshot, it sounded as if it was shouted.

Silverbolt was the first to speak, his voice strong despite the fact that his spark was clenching.

"Are you sure?" His voice was but a whisper in the large room. Fireflight nodded and if possible his sad look became sadder. Silverbolt turned his attention to the mech huddled in the corner, and this time, slowly made his way towards him. A whimper escaped him but other than that Slingshot made no other noise as Silverbold kneeled beside him.

"Slings? Can you hear me?" Silverbolt gently held out a servo in front of him before slowing touching his shoulder. Slingshots reaction was immediate. He launched himself at Silverbolts chest, pressing his face against it as a strangled sound escaped him. No one said a word after the sudden movement, instead they settled around their distressed brother in a group hug, offering as much comfort as they could.

ZZZZ

I hope you guys like this first chapter! There is more to come! Please review though! I plan on making this one my next story so please let me know what you think! Oh please oh please oh please do!


	2. Combing for help

AHH! I love you guys! I really hope that you guys like this chapter!

And the only reason it's in animated is because I like their styles better. :3 Still the same characters all around just different designs.

Oh! And I send a big thank you tooooo,

TsukiyomiNeko!

And!

DarkSirocco

ZZZZ

"NO! I don't need help!" Slingshot struggled against his brothers, trying with all his might to get away. Ratchet, their medic, stood at the door to their quarters, a frown firmly in place. It wasn't out of the blue for the youngest of the Aerialbots to resist a check up, and Ratchet would've thought nothing of it, had Silverbolt not commed him.

"Either you sit still or I will put you in stasis!" Ratchet threatened, but he wasn't heard. Slingshot continued to struggle, his optics wide with fear.

Having had enough, the old medic stomped over to where the four Aerialbots were trying told hold him down and hit him in the helm. The effect was immediate. Slingshot went limp in his brothers arms as he stared up at the medic. Ratchet was quick to sadate him, not wanting to deal with anymore yelling. They laid him down on the ground gently, making sure he wasn't hurting his wings.

"Now what the slag was all that about?"

The occupants of the room were quiet for a while until Silverbolt decided to speak up.

"Seekers ambushed him while he was on patrol." Ratchet held up a servo motioning for him to stop talking.

"And he wants to show off his wounds and not get fixed. Same old Slingshot." He kneeled beside the smallest Aerialbot and began doing a routine check. Only when he started mending his wounds did Ratchet realize where the worst of the damage was.

"And when did you see fit to tell me that he was raped? After I found out on my own?" Ratchet sent a disaproving glare at Silverbolt as he set to work.

"He doesn't want anyone to know. He didn't even call for us because he thought he'd be seen as weak." Fireflight said looking broken as he stood beside Skydive.

"Stubborn aft head." Ratchet mumbled to himself as he stood.

"No flying for the rest of the megacycle. Tomorrow, he is going to visit Smokescreen, and I will find someone to stick with him at all times." With that, Ratchet turned and left, leaving the brothers to deal with Slingshot when he woke.

ZZZZ

"Slingshot? Come on Slingshot...You have to go see Smokescreen today." Fireflight gently tugged at his brothers servo, trying to move him from his hunched posistion in the corner. The mech didn't budge.

"Slingshot you have to go see Smokescreen...Please?" He still didn't receive a response and before he could ask again, a knock at their door caught his attention. Fireflight was slow to stand, not wanting to live his brother, but he was the only one in the room.

As he opened the door, he was shocked that a small blue bot stood in front of him.

"I'm here to watch over somebot called...Slingshot?"

Fireflight stared at him for a few seconds before silently motioning for him to come inside.

"Just...take a seat on one of the couches." Fireflight quickly moved towards the back of the room, where he then left down one of the halls.

The blue bot looked around the spacious quarters, taking in every little detail before his gaze settled on a figure in the corner. The gray bot was curled as tight as he could it seemed, and was trying to curl up even tighter.

'This must be him then.' The blue bot cautiously made his way over to the bot, kneeling down a few feet away.

"Well hey there." His voice was soft as he adressed the now shaking bot. He didn't get a response but he didn't let that stop him.

"I'm Beachcomber. I'm going to be helping you." Beachcomber was surprised when Slingshot actually responded.

"I don't need help..." The words came out weak, not convincing Beachcomber. Just then the four other brothers filed into the room.

"He doesn't move, we can't even get him to move to go see Smokescreen." Fireflight walked over to the two, kneeling down beside Beachcomber. His servo reached out helplessly, hovering just above his brothers frame.

Beachcomber hummed to himself before he stood and smiled at the larger bots.

"Don't worry. I'll get him back to normal!" He holds out a servo towards Silverbolt, his smile still in place. "I'm Beachcomber."

Silverbolt took Beachcombers servo in his own large one and shook it.

"Silverbolt." He motioned to the others around him to introduce themselves.

"Air Raid. You hurt him anymore than he already is and the last face you'll see is mine." Beachcomber wasn't disturbed by the larger bots protectiveness and only nodded.

Skydive was next, but he only whispered his name before he left, heading out the front door with Air Raid. Fireflight frowned sadly and shook his helm.

"Sorry...He's been looking for them since yesterday." Silverbolt placed a servo on Fireflights shoulder, offering silent support.

"No worries, I understand. You two get going, I know you have patrols. And don't worry. I'll take care of him." Beachcomber smiled brightly and ushered the larger bots out closing the door behind them. He turned to look at the bot still curled up in the corner with his servo planted firmly on his hips.

"Now, to get you up and moving."

ZZZZ

Beachcomber sat in front of the prone aerialbot with optics rocks spread out around him. After not being able to get the larger bot to move he decided just to talk to him.

"And this one, I found during a battle! Can you believe it! It was just lying there all innocent! I just saved it from getting blown up! We miss little beauties like this because of the war. I personally would rather not fight and just have a peaceful existance."

His rambling finally got a reaction out of the bot as he reached out towards the rock in Beachcombers servo. Beachcomber gently set the rock in his servo and watched as he rolled it around. Slingshot then placed it back on the floor before going silent again.

Beachcomber grinning and moved on to the next rock in his collection, rambling on about where, and how he found it.

ZZZZ

When the four Aerialbots came home, they were surprised to find that Beachcomber was sitting on one of the couches with Slingshots helm in his lap. The small bot gently ran his fingers over Slingshots helm, soothing the mech into a light recharge.

Fireflight smiled lightly, glad to see that his brother finally moved. He gently moved to kneel in front of the couch, content to watch Slingshot recharge peacefully. Skydive smiled softly before leaving towards his room. Air Raid simply snorted trying to hide his own smile as he left.

"Thank you." Silverbolt sent a nod towards Beachcomber before he too left, leaving the three bots alone.

ZZZZ

"I know you're in here Skydive." Silverbolt stated as he knocked on his brothers study. It was silent for a few minutes before the door slid open to reveal a distressed Skydive.

"Why? Why did it have to be him? Why not one of us?" Silverbolt didn't answer, instead he brought his brother in for a hug. Skydive's normaly calm face was twisted in pain at seeing their youngest brother so broken. It hurt them all, but for Skydive it was worse.

Slingshot and Skydive were close to each other, even though Slingshot would deny it every time he was asked. The two would spend countless hours with each other, simply basking in each others presence. Though the two would often yell at each other when Slingshot would steal Skydives datapads.

"He'll get better." Silverbolt tried to sound convincing, but even he couldn't believe that Slingshot would ever be the same.

ZZZZ

I so hope you guys like this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think! I really want to hear your thoughts on this!


	3. Trophy

Chapter 3! I really like this story! I think this one will come together well! Please review though so I can know if you like it!

And a special thanks to Siro

ZZZZ

"Good morning sleepy head!" Beachcomber beamed down at the waking mech, his face inches from him. Slingshot made a startled sound as he scrambled away from the mech, accidentally scrambling off the couch. He landed on the floor with a lound clang, catching the other rooms occupants attention.

"Slingshot!" Fireflight was instantly by the started jets side, optics checking over every in of him. A high pitch whine filled the air as Slingshot scrambled away from Fireflight, inadvertantly hurting his feelings.

"I guess I was a bit _too _cheerful..." Beachcomber muttered to himself. He slipped off the couch and to the floor, settling on his knees. No words were spoken as he slowly crawled towards the cowering Slingshot.

Fireflight for his part was worried sick. This wasn't his brother, this was no where near his brother. Anger he barely felt ran through him as he stood stomping away from the duo.

ZZZZ

(Slingshot Pov)

The first thing I wake up to is a face in mine. I couldn't say anything but I tried. This Beachcomber mech was nice but he was too close, way too close. I scrambled away from him, forgetting that I was on the couch. I heard my landing as much as I felt it, but I refused to groan or show any pain. I was strong. I. Was. Strong.

Fireflight was instantly by my side, and all I wanted to be was away from everyone. I felt a charge under my frame running through me, lighting up nodes. It was annoying and I wanted it to stop! I scrambled away from Fireflight, moving back into my corner. I watched Beachcomber and Fireflight closely, they looked calm, even Beachcomber was trying to get closer.

Fireflight suddenly looked pissed though. Did...Did I do something? Did he want me to stay still? I couldn't though...I didn't want anyone touching me! Didn't he understand that? He stood and stomped away and I knew I did something wrong...I just knew it! I made him mad! He's going to get Silverbolt to kick me out I just know it! They don't want me anymore! I couldn't even keep seekers from getting to me!

"I-I'm so w-weak...I-I'm n-not w-worth i-it..." I didn't realize that I had mumbled anything till Beachcomber was in front of me, _touching _my face.

"Hey now, hush. You aren't weak, and you definately are worth it. Why would you think that you aren't worth it?" I don't know why but I calmed at his voice.

"F-fireflight...H-he's mad at me. I-I couldn't fight t-them off...I'm j-just as weak a-as they said...I-I'll never b-be worth k-keeping on the a-aerialb-bot team...T-they'll r-replace me."

I didn't mean to stutter, but I did, even as i turned my helm away from that visor.

ZZZZ

(Normal POV)

"Slingshot, you know that isn't true. I've only been here a day and I can tell that they love you! They are just mad at those horrible seekers. They aren't mad at you and could never be mad at you. And as for those seekers, they are cowards for ambushing you, and you aren't weak for not being able to fight them off."

Slingshot went quickly, his optics focused away from the mech holding his face. A few seconds later, Air Raid stormed through the room and out the front door, followed by Fireflight, Silverbolt and Skydive. None of them looked at the distraught mech in the corner, their focus trained on something else.

"S-see! I told you! T-they're going t-to find someone better! T-they hate me now!" Slingshot was hysteric as he shook his helm free from the blue servos. He shakily tried to get to his pedes intent on leaving the Aerialbot's quarters, but as soon as he saw past the door, he froze.

Beachcomber slowly came up behind him and pulled him away after closing the door. Slingshot was silent, his frame tensed. It was easy for Beachcomber to maneuver Slingshot over to the couch, where he then kneeled in front of him.

"It's okay, I promise it's okay. They aren't looking for another brother, because they can't replace a brother like you. They just need some fresh air, they **will **be back, I promise."

Slingshot shook his helm his optics focused on the door. Tear tracks started to wind themselves down his cheeks as he stared at the door.

"They h-hate me...T-they don't want me anymore..." Beachcomber didn't know what else to say, so he simply sat down on the couch beside the mech, and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

ZZZZ

"WHOO! Did you see the look on those seekers faces! They were scared slagless!" Air Raid yelled as he ran through the front door. In his servo, was the edge of a wing.

Slingshot looked up from his spot curled up on the couch. A small smile appears on Slingshots face before it's take over with a look of horror at his brothers appearance.

"W-what happened?"

"We beat up those 'Cons! We even got a trophy!" Air Raid held up the piece of the wing, grinning madly.

"Why?" Slingshots mood changed drastically as he stared at his brother, hurt overtaking his features.

"Because they hurt you! What were we supposed to do? Sit around and watch you lay around!"

Slingshot immediately looked hurt but he tried to mask it with anger. Fireflight took a step forward but was stopped by Slingshot speakings.

"W-well I'm sorry! Y-you..." Slingshot turned and ran away from his brothers and back to his room.

ZZZZ

Beachcomber could believe what had happened. Just when Slingshot had started to calm down his brother had to go something that stupid.

"He think's that you don't want him. That you are going to replace him." Beachcomber turned and stomped from the room, intent on finding Slingshot.

ZZZZ

"Hey...You in here Slingshot?" Beachcomber had finally found Slingshots room, though it wasn't hard. It was the furthest from the others, and had signs saying keep out posted on the door and the walls around it. The door slid open automatically, letting Beachcomber in.

He stepped into the dark room and looked around, looking for its occupant. The room was small but not terribly so. Random pictures of himself with his brothers, or standing over a defeated enemy. A small shelf held a few modest trophies along with random presents Fireflight had gotten him.

Beachcomber noticed that Slingshot also had a few datapads in his room. He went to go pick one up, curious as to what Slingshot would read, when a small whimper caught his attention. Beachcomber stilled and listened, trying to pinpoint where the sound was coming from. Another small whimper followed the first and Beachcomber kneeled down, looking under the berth.

Situated as far back as he could was a crying Slingshot. His optics were offlined signaling that he was in recharge. Knowing that he couldn't move the larger bot, Beachcomber slowly slid under the berth with Slingshot. He wrapped his arms as tight as he could around Slingshots shoulders as he settled in for a long night.

ZZZZ

Whew! Finished with a migraine! I hope you like this chapter! I hope I can get another one up tomorrow but I doubt it with how I feel tonight! I love you all!


	4. Bond

CHAPTER 4 OMG! I hope you guys like! Oh! After this one hits off, I may actually make a story souly from Slingshots point of view!

I bet you guys are waiting for the smut aren't y'all? :3 It'll come soon.

ZZZZ

"Well what the slag did he expect us to do? Sit around and just watch him...Not be him! You hear what they say when we go out! They just think he's throwing another tempertantrum! But we can't slaggin tell anyone cause Slingshot doesn't want anyone to know!" Air Raid was having enough. Between not having his brothers bond open, and what had _happened _to his brother, he felt ready to snap.

"Air Raid, calm down. You know Slingshot. He can't help this, just like he couldn't help when he got angry. It's in his nature to not want others to know. He doesn't even show his love for us that often. But you know that when he does he means it." Skydive sat on his berth, watching as Air Raid paced his room.

"He should open his bond then! Let us know what he's feeling instead of keeping it all to himself!" Skydive simply sighed at Air Raids yelling.

"Do you think he _wants _to make us even more upset? We already made him think that we don't want him. What if you reacted the way you did when you set out to find those seekers? Only worse? Slingshot wouldn't feel loved, he'd feel that you hated him. He wouldn't be able to tell that the hatred he felt from you was towards the seekers."

Skydive let what he said sink in as he stood, making his way towards his door. He was shocked though as Air Raids larger body hugged him from behind. Neither said anything as Skydive turned around, offering comfort while gaining some of which he needed.

ZZZZ

Slingshot came out of recharge feeling protected and safe. He felt two bodies around his, both projecting warmth. His arms were wrapped around another frame, while he felt two sets of arms, one around his shoulders, while the other was wrapped around his chassis.

"Good morning." The voice was soft this time as Slingshot onlined his optics, looking blearily up at Beachcomber. Said mech was looking down at him, waiting for him to respond. Slingshot didn't, instead, he pressed his helm against Beachcombers chassis, his audio right above his spark.

"Is he awake?" Fireflights voice was soft, afraid that he would wake Slingshot if he was still recharging.

Beachcomber shook his helm and motioned for him to move from under the berth. Beachcomber followed next, followed by a drowsy Slingshot. Together, Fireflight and Beachcomber managed to help Slingshot from the room, and into the room where the Aerialbots recharged together. Fireflight pulled Slingshot onto the large berth with him while Beachcomber left to find the other Aerialbots.

ZZZZ

"What? Why? What happened?" Skydive was instantly on his pedes, making his way towards the main Aerialbots recharging room. The other two Aerialbots were quick to follow. When they made it to the recharging room, they all stopped cold. Fireflight was laying with Slingshot practically laying on his chest, his helm pressed above his spark.

Skydive was quick to join the two on the berth, he wrapped his frame around Slingshots, his helm pressed into the back of his neck. Air Raid was next, his frame settling beside Fireflights as he offered silent support. Silverbolt hung back though, watching his normally fighting brothers, come together for once. He wanted to be happy, and would have been, had their coming together not been for such a grim reason.

"I need to go check up on some things. I know you can keep him safe." Beachcomber smiled up at him, and it was then that Silverbolt realized not only was Beachcomber there to help Slingshot, he was also there to help them.

ZZZZ

"I love you." It was small, almost unheard, but Fireflight heard it. He smiled down at Slingshot as he shifted so that his brothers could curl around him.

"We love you too Slingshot. Always will." The others hummed in agreement as the large body of Silverbolt joined them.

ZZZZ

"How is he doing?" Beachcomber had finally fnished running the few errands that he needed to get done.

"He finally opened his side of the bond." Fireflight looked ready to bolt as he sat beside Skydive.

"How could he hide something like that from us? He's hurting so bad! We could've been helping him!"

"He already feels weak, he didn't want to be seen as weaker." Beachcombers answer was simple as he moved past them, towards where he knew Slingshot was. The rest of the day went uneventful.

ZZZZ

"Hey, I brought some more rocks. Oh! And I also brought-...Hey? You okay?" Slingshot was curled up on his berth holding the piece of the wing his brothers brought back.

"They didn't let me help...They took all the glory for themselves. Why? Why wouldn't they let me get a piece of them?" Beachcomber was immediately by Slingshots side, pulling the distressed bot to his chassis.

"They didn't want to make you more upset by having to face them. Plus they took care of them. I bet they sent those seekers running! They didn't do it because they thought you were weak, so don't even think that. They did it because they love you Slingshot."

Slingshot slowly calmed, his helm pressed against Beachcombers chassis. Neither said a word for a while until Slingshot was close to recharge.

"They do love you Slingshot. They only do what they think is best. Never doubt their love for you." Slingshot nodded right as he slipped into recharge, his arms wrapped tight around Beachcomber.

ZZZZ

Okay! That's all for this chapter. I wasn't feeling to well today, so the next few chapters maybe short. I hope you like and please review! I really want to hear if you like my story!


	5. Cliff

Yay! Chapter five! Oh and just to be clear they are on Earth! Animated designs and G1 settings :3 get your minds workin'!

ZZZZ

It was empty around Slingshot. His brothers were called out to help with the battle and Beachcomber was running an errand. Apparently the Decepticons had planned another raid. Slingshot sighed to himself as he shook his helm.

"I can fight...Even if I freeze I can still fight...Even cover someone..." A small huff escaped him as he stood, making his way towards the door. It would be his first time venturing from his room and out into the ark, and past there.

By the time he realized that he was moving, Slingshot had already made his way outside and was in the woods. It wasn't as bad as he first thought, in fact, the sun felt nice on his wings. He spread them out further as he walked out on the edge of a cliff.

He'd forgotten how beautiful it was, and how wonderful it felt to have wind and sun on his wings. Slingshot was only a few steps from the edge of the cliff when he got the comm.

ZZZZ

::Slingshot? Slingshot where are you!:: The frantic voice of Beachcomber filled Slingshots audios. He'd forgotten about everything for a brief moment, but Beachcombers voice startled him back to the present.

::Y-yeah?:: He hated how his voice was. It used to be so strong, so full of confidence! Now it was nothing more than a stutter and whisper! He didn't hear Beachcombers next words as his gaze drifted back towards the edge of the cliff.

ZZZZ

::Slingshot! Answer me Slingshot! Where are you! Did something happen!:: Beachcomber was becoming frantic. How had this happened? Weren't his brothers supposed to be here? Where did they go? Were they with him?

::Silverbolt! Where is Slingshot?:: At the stunned silence that followed his call he assumed the worse.

::What happened to him! Where is he? Did he get hurt! Silverbolt?:: Beachcomber couldn't figure out why he was so frantic, all he knew was that he was.

::We don't know. We are on our way back, we'll split up and look for him.:: Silverbolts usually calm voice now held worry as he cut the comm.

"What if he's not in the air though...?" Beachcomber didn't waste a second running back out of the ark and into the forest that surrounded it.

ZZZZ

It was right there...He could end it. End his pain, end his brothers pain, allow them to get a new brother without having guilt. His escape was right there. Slingshot took a step closer to the edge of the cliff only to stop.

What was he doing? Wasn't he stronger than this? He didn't feel stronger. He felt weak, useless, and unimportant. Could he do nothing right? Air Raid said he was ungrateful for what they had done. Maybe he was, his older brothers were always right, even when he thought they were wrong. They always, somehow, proved that they were right.

"Slingshot?" Beachcombers voice broke through his thoughts as he turned to look at the shocked bot.

"Yeah?"

"Come here...Please?" Beachcombers voice held nothing but love and concern as gently opened his arms.

Slingshot paused looking back over his shoulder before taking a step closer to Beachcomber. A warm smile greeted him but he took a step back out of apprehension. It was a step to far as part of the cliff broke away, sending him tumbling down the side. The roar of jet engines filled his audios before his world went blank.

ZZZZ

I felt numb all the way to the tips of my wings. I tried to shift, only to find myself strapped down. Immediately I onlined my optics, only to offline them at the harsh glare that greeted them.

"S-slag." I could do little more as my optics online more slowly this time. Someone made a sound next to me before the bright light was suddenly cut off.

"S-sorry I forgot to turn that off. How are you feeling? Better I hope. You gave us quiet a scare there. Thankfully you brother was able to catch you before you took too much damage."

I didn't know who this was, but this was obvious one of the medics.

"W-who are you?" The bot seemed to blush, which was more annoying than anything.

"O-oh! I'm First Aid! I'm new here along with my brothers!" 'Brothers...? No...' I knew what that must've meant as I struggled against the restraints holding me down. The little medic stuttered and told me to stay calm, that I'd opened my wounds, but I didn't care. This slagger wasn't taking my spot. It was mine. Always mine. No one elses. No one is allowed to take my spot!

"SILVERBOLT!" I heard myself yell. I was angry, no I was pissed. I hated him. Why would he do this to me! Why! He said he loved me! He said he did! Why would he lie to me! Why would he go and replace me with a medic! He probably couldn't even fly! He wasn't worth even thinking of taking my spot!

I hadn't realized that I had offlined my optics, nor that I was screaming until I felt large hands holding my face. I slowly onlined my optics to look up into Silverbolts concerned face. It was then that I felt the tears sliding down my cheeks.

"W-why?" It was all I was able to croak out as I stared up at him.

ZZZZ

Silverbolt frowned at the question not understanding why his brother would ask that.

"We didn't want you to offline...What were we supposed to do? Let you plummet to your death?" Silverbolts voice was as calm as ever, even as he himself felt close to the verge of tears.

"NO! WHY WOULD YOU REPLACE ME! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME YOU SLAGGER!" Slingshots voice reached screeching levels as he struggled to get out of his binds. Silverbolt frowned even harder and looked to First Aid who shrugged.

"We haven't replaced you Slingshot. No one could replace you."

"THEN WHY THE FRAG DID HE CALL YOU BROTHERS?" Slingshot was verging no the edge of hysteric. His brothers couldn't replace him!

"O-oh...I think you took what I said wrong Slingshot...My brothers are the other Protectobots, not the Aerialbots. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding." First Aids voice was calm as he spoke, even through the yelling. Slingshot calmed and stared up at Silverbolt, looking for the truth.

"He's right Slingshot. A knew combiner team was transfered here. We aren't replacing you, and we never will." Silverbolt smiled softly and nodded ending the conversation. Slingshot's restraints were taken away and he launched himself up at his brother. First Aid silently left the med bay, leaving the two alone.

ZZZZ

Wrote this during a nasty thunderstorm...How fun...Welp I hope you like it. I shall go hide now.


End file.
